


В унисон

by Ayliten, Puhospinka



Series: Крещендо [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, top!Kunimi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Они давно не виделись





	В унисон

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Секретного Санту на diary.ru в подарок всем шипперам

Мультиварка выключилась ровно в тот момент, когда в квартире прозвучал звонок. Мизогучи торопливо вытер руки полотенцем и пошел открывать — сердце подпрыгнуло куда-то к горлу, а ладони моментально стали влажными. И смех, и грех.

Куними стоял, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, с сумкой у ног, и смотрел так устало, что Мизогучи молча втащил его в квартиру и захлопнул дверь. Отступил на шаг, глядя оценивающе, а сердце предательски заходилось от нежности — Куними устал, и сильно. Настолько сильно, что какое-то время стоял, не двигаясь, безучастно глядя перед собой, длинные ресницы подрагивали, бросая тень.

А потом качнулся вперед, и через миг Мизогучи крепко обнимал его, чувствуя ладонями, всем телом жесткость напряженных мышц, вдыхая знакомый запах, смешанный с морозной дымкой. Шею согрело дыхание, и Мизогучи застыл, когда по коже скользнули мягкие губы.

— Соскучился, — хрипло сказал Куними, и его руки сомкнулись у Мизогучи на талии, прижали с силой, выбивая дыхание. Колени подломились.

А потом Куними зевнул, и Мизогучи очнулся.

— Так, — он отстранился, еще раз оглядывая, а потом забрал сумку. — Сначала спать или есть?

Куними моргнул, потер ладонями лицо и задумался.

— В душ, — наконец сказал он. — Дома не успел, только бросил вещи, поздравил родителей и сразу сюда.

Мизогучи смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда.

— Что такое, сенсей? — Куними вскинул голову и насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Тоже соскучился, — признался Мизогучи.

Соскучился, соскучился, соскучился. Бестолковое слово, ни на миг не отражающее то, что творилось с Мизогучи рядом с Куними. Когда его нет, Мизогучи, конечно, не погружался в глухое отчаяние: мир звенел и переливался, дышалось легко и свободно. Фоновое счастье, приглушенное, но теплое, щекотало где-то у горла, и то и дело хочелось улыбаться. Только сердце сжималось где-то в глубине и немного болело. Вроде бы не мешало жить, потому что к этому привыкаешь. Но все то время, пока Куними был на сборах с молодежкой, Мизогучи жил, работал, принимал поздравления, организовывал тренировочные матчи для первогодок, ругался со школьным советом — и ждал, ждал, ждал.

И сейчас, пока Куними неловко расстегивал непослушными от усталости пальцами куртку, стягивал ботинки — не привычно, рукой, а наступая на пятку, — сознание будто перенастраивалось на другую реальность — где Мизогучи был цельный, живой, не один.

— Ты надолго? — Мизогучи отправился следом за Куними в комнату и отобрал сумку. — Сам разберу, иди в душ.

— Пятого надо быть в универе. Но я завтра еще съезжу к Киндаичи, — Куними оценивающе посмотрел на кровать. — Только завернутое в сумке не берите, это подарок вам, сам хочу отдать.

— Хорошо, не буду, — Мизогучи взял Куними за плечо и твердо повел к ванной. Все может подождать — теперь, когда Куними рядом. 

Вообще-то Мизогучи рассчитывал увидеть его завтра. На сборах Куними пропадал десять дней, закончились они только сегодня — товарищеской встречей со сборной Китая, — и Мизогучи был уверен, что после он отправится или к себе, или к родителям, чтобы как следует отоспаться и не клевать носом в новогоднюю ночь.

Но когда он позвонил вечером, прямо с синкансена, и сказал, что хочет приехать, Мизогучи разом провалился в предвкушение, сладко стянувшее ребра.

У двери в ванную Куними заколебался, глянул на Мизогучи через плечо, а потом перешагнул порог.

— Сейчас принесу одежду, — сказал Мизогучи.

Куними заторможенно кивнул в ответ. Мизогучи шагнул следом, нашарил позади себя ручку двери, но так и не сдвинулся с места, глядя на Куними. Когда он наклонился, чтобы снять штаны, Мизогучи потер переносицу. Как подросток, черт побери. Куними тем временем окончательно разделся, и Мизогучи намертво залип на узких, поджарых ягодицах с тенью пушка. Когда Куними переступил с ноги на ногу, под кожей перекатились крепкие мышцы, а у Мизогучи встал.

Лучше бы чем-нибудь занять руки. И голову. Вместо этого Мизогучи сделал шаг вперед и прижался грудью к гладкой спине, обнял Куними за живот, остро жалея, что не снял футболку. Куними выдохнул, свел лопатки и откинулся ему на грудь, а Мизогучи прижался губами к шее и погладил твердый пресс. У Куними тоже стоял, мокрая от смазки головка терлась о тыльную сторону ладони.

— Иди, — выдохнул Мизогучи в шею, и Куними задрожал, поежился, а потом шагнул в кабинку. Развернулся, цепляясь за пластиковые стенки, нашарил за спиной выключатель, и через секунду полилась вода.

Так, собрался с мыслями Мизогучи. Одежда — грязная. Убрать. Чистую принести. Он вышел из ванной, и прохлада комнаты врезала по мозгам, проветривая голову. Мизогучи прикрыл дверь и пошел разбираться с вещами. Заодно расстелить постель. Самому ему спать не хотелось, а вот Куними надо уложить. Давно не видел его таким ушатанным.

Когда Мизогучи зашел в ванную, Куними уже не мылся, просто стоял, чуть раздвинув ноги и запрокинув голову, подставив лицо струям воды. 

Мизогучи отодвинул дверь душевой кабины и нажал на кнопку выключения воды.

— Достаточно, — мягко сказал он, и Куними моргнул, будто только проснулся. — Достаточно, — повторил Мизогучи и задохнулся от нежности, зацепившись за его взгляд. 

Съехал, скользя руками по стенкам душевой, опустился на колени и ткнулся головой в мокрый живот. Почувствовал на голове руки, вода потекла по шее за шиворот тонкими струйками, а Мизогучи положил ладони Куними на бедра и вобрал в рот длинный возбужденный член.

Куними словно очнулся: выдохнул, застонал сдавленно и вцепился Мизогучи в плечи, толкнулся в горло, вставляя до слез, и застыл, дрожа. На языке проступала горечь смазки, член с каждой секундой становился все тверже, а Куними дышал все чаще — и тем сильнее впивались в плечи его пальцы. 

Когда Мизогучи начал сосать, Куними чуть просел и низко застонал. Язык скользил вдоль шелковистой мягкости кожи, терся о крайнюю плоть и нырял в устье, раздвигая крошечные складки. От каждого движения Куними тихо вскрикивал, а потом толкнулся бедрами, проскальзывая глубоко в горло, вжался пахом в лицо и кончил. А Мизогучи отчаянно глотал сперму и ласкал мошонку, вбирая все до капли.

Когда Мизогучи выпустил обмякший член, его вело. Он прижался губами к порозовевшей головке, и Куними всхлипнул, дрожащими руками проведя по плечам.

— А вот теперь, — хрипло сказал Мизогучи — горло не слушалось, — точно спать.

И подхватил Куними под мышки, когда тот попытался съехать на пол кабины.

Сдернув с крючка чистое полотенце, Мизогучи сам вытер Куними волосы, промокнул плечи и грудь. Тот вяло отпихивался, но то и дело зевал, растекался в руках, медленно и как-то неуверенно моргал, будто боялся заснуть прямо так.

Растянувшись на постели, Куними тут же почти с головой зарылся в одеяло, потянул носом и блаженно улыбнулся.

— Так странно, что не надо никуда бежать, — пробормотал он, потираясь носом о плечо Мизогучи, прилегшего рядом. — Это не конец года, а какой-то ад. Я не хочу знать, что будет в следующем.

Мизогучи отвел с его щеки прилипшую мокрую прядку.

— Как прошло?

— Нормально, — зевнув, Куними прижался теснее, положил руку поперек его живота. — Поиграли с Кагеямой. Недовольный такой был, у него команда в финале межуниверситетских проиграла Чуо.

— Ну еще бы. — Мизогучи съехал ниже, так, что их лица оказались почти вровень, вдохнул запах шампуня, воды, чистой кожи, самого Куними. Как же ему этого не хватало. — Тебя не будут искать где-нибудь в другом месте?

— Не, — Куними прикрыл глаза. — Я сказал, что буду с друзьями, мама только передала для Киндаичи-сан подарок. Вы же не собираетесь читать мне лекции, правда?

— Думаю, для лекций уже слишком поздно. — Мизогучи легко погладил Куними по щеке, прочертил линию носа и бровей, коснулся губами лба. — Спи.

— Мгм, — неразборчиво пробурчал Куними, прижался теснее и через полминуты уже задышал размеренно и неглубоко.

Мизогучи выключил ночник, и комната погрузилась в темноту, только слабо мерцала натянутая над окном гирлянда. Вообще-то он не собирался спать, еще нужно было помыть посуду, закинуть одежду Куними в стиральную машинку, доделать план тренировок, на который потом не будет времени, — но не хотелось вылезать из теплого кокона одеяла, под которым так хорошо было лежать с Куними в обнимку.

Убаюканный теплом и ровным дыханием Куними, он задремывал и сам, погружался в безмятежный, счастливый сон, и даже не пытался что-то с этим сделать.

 

***

Разбудила Мизогучи возня и ощущение ускользающего тепла. Еще не до конца проснувшись, он потянулся за этим теплом, пытаясь удержать, но не успел — под одеяло скользнул поток прохладного воздуха, ощущение тяжелого тела рядом ушло, а вместе с ним ушел и сон. Мизогучи зевнул, осоловело поморгал.

На кухне звякнула посуда, полилась вода. Затем все ненадолго стихло, раздались босые шаги, и Куними снова нырнул в постель, прижался к Мизогучи, обхватил его поперек живота, притерся, погладил кончиками пальцев кожу над кромкой трусов.

— Спите? — прошептал еле слышно.

Мизогучи отрицательно замычал, положил свою руку поверх его предплечья, сжал и вздрогнул, когда его коснулись влажные, все еще холодные от воды губы. Куними чуть прихватил кожу, плавно скользнул губами к шее, пальцами все продолжая гладить живот, то чуть ныряя под резинку трусов, то выскальзывая обратно — и Мизогучи затрясло. Он перевернулся на бок, подался назад, вжимаясь в сильное, жесткое тело, чувствуя ягодицами горячий упругий член, открывая и подставляя шею.

Хотелось развернуться, вмять Куними в матрас, очертить ладонями каждую мышцу, заставить его стонать и выгибаться под руками; хотелось ерзать и выгибаться самому, подставляясь под торопливые, чуть грубоватые ласки. 

Куними решил по-другому. Подтолкнув Мизогучи в спину, он заставил его перекатиться на живот и тут же навалился сверху, тяжелый, разгоряченный, потерся членом о задницу, широкими движениями прошелся по плечам и рукам, прочертил губами влажную линию вдоль позвоночника.

— Я так соскучился, — шумно выдохнул он в ухо.

Мизогучи застонал и вздернул бедра: в паху тянуло, затвердевший член терся о простыни и вжимался в матрас с каждым движением, и это было слишком грубо, чувствительно, почти болезненно-невыносимо. 

Столько времени прошло — а рядом с Куними он все равно заводился с полоборота.

Между их телами было уже влажно от пота. Мизогучи задыхался от жара, горячего дыхания, оседавшего на коже, тяжести, сдавившей грудь. Когда Куними приподнялся на вытянутых руках, он с шумом втянул воздух; и тут же вздрогнул, крупно, всем телом — горячий язык прошелся по пояснице, а затем Куними дернул за резинку трусов, стаскивая их почти до колен, и скользнул языком дальше, к расселине между ягодиц, к чувствительному, горячо пульсирующему отверстию.

Куними даже ничего не нужно было делать: он всего лишь коснулся мышц самым кончиком языка, а Мизогучи вцепился в подушку, до предела сводя лопатки, вжался в нее лбом, — по всему телу прокатился разряд чистого удовольствия, яркий, будто удар током. 

— Твою м-мать, — простонал Мизогучи, а Куними только стиснул его ягодицы, помял, развел — и снова лизнул между ними, уже увереннее, с силой надавливая языком, одной рукой придерживая Мизогучи за задницу, а второй массируя яички. 

Удовольствие длилось и длилось: ослепляющее, вымывающее все до единой мысли, но все же недостаточно острое и насыщенное, чтобы кончить без рук, — и Мизогучи хрипло стонал и ерзал, то пытаясь уйти от очередного прикосновения, то, напротив, подаваясь назад, пытаясь получить еще больше.

— Куними, чтоб тебя!.. — прохрипел Мизогучи и вскинулся, когда Куними отстранился. По влажным разгоряченным ягодицам скользнул прохладный воздух, отзываясь в промежности сладкой негой. Мизогучи чувствовал себя открытым — беспомощным. И от ожидания, от тянущихся секунд яички тяжелели.

Звук рвущейся упаковки пустил по спине волну дрожи. Мизогучи тяжело задышал, вжимаясь лицом в подушку. Еще один звук — открывающийся колпачок — и вторая волна дрожи накрыла с головой, опрокинула в густое влажное возбуждение, такое сильное, что руки и ноги не чувствовали опоры. Мизогучи словно плыл в полузабытьи, ерзал, прогибался в пояснице.

И вскрикнул, когда на чувствительное отверстие легла густая вязкая смазка, потекла по промежности, прямо на мошонку. Внутрь скользнул палец, совсем неглубоко, помассировал, и Мизогучи охнул, насаживаясь на него до конца.

— Тише-тише-тише, — жарко зашептал Куними, почти ложась ему на спину голой грудью, обнимая за живот.

По промежности проехался скользкий от смазки член, Куними прижался, уткнулся лицом Мизогучи в затылок и поцеловал, крупно дрожа. От прикосновения мягких губ колени разъехались, и Мизогучи завел руку назад, жадно трогая Куними — за бок, за руку, за бедро. В сжатый вход уперлась толстая головка члена, и Мизогучи замычал, стараясь расслабиться.

Куними продолжал его мелко целовать — язык скользил по позвонкам на шее, превращая Мизогучи в дрожащее желе. Куними входил медленно, придерживая его за бедра, заполняя до предела. Задний проход распирало, и Мизогучи задышал чаще.

По животу скользнула рука, опустилась ниже, и Куними забрал в ладонь чуть обмякший член вместе с яичками. Помял, перекатывая в пальцах, оттянул крайнюю плоть и помассировал головку.

Член Куними вошел глубже, и Мизогучи выдохнул, когда Куними прижался бедрами к его ягодицам. По коже проехалась жесткая поросль, а Куними немного покачался вправо-влево, давая Мизогучи привыкнуть. Каждое движение отзывалось огненной волной где-то внутри, тянуло сладко и остро; эхо тупой ноющей боли сменялось вспышками удовольствия, — и Мизогучи чуть шире расставил колени.

— Простите. — Куними крепко обнимал его одной рукой за живот, а второй продолжал теребить уже стоящий колом член — размазывать смазку по оголившейся головке, мять яички. — Простите, — еще раз хрипло выдохнул он — голос дробился от колотившей Куними дрожи. — Я, кажется, сегодня быстро…

Он двинул бедрами, а Мизогучи зарычал от боли, которую разбудил этот толчок — но уже следующий ее смыл, перехлестнув удовольствием. Куними отчаянно, низко застонал, выходя из растянутого отверстия, и Мизогучи невольно потянулся следом, чтобы заполнить эту пустоту. И вскрикнул в подушку, когда Куними толкнулся в него сразу — до упора. По промежности шлепнула тугая мошонка, а Куними снова застонал — и снова отстранился. Но уже не целиком: головка члена неглубоко терлась о кольцо мышц, и Мизогучи кусал губы, чтобы не начать стонать во весь голос.

А потом Куними с размаху вошел еще раз — вскрикнули они с Мизогучи одновременно — и задвигался, словно отбойный молоток, вбиваясь в Мизогучи, втрахивая его в кровать, не давая даже вздохнуть.

Крик застыл где-то в горле, закупоренный горячим густым воздухом, член таранил задницу, и Мизогучи сжимался вокруг него, извиваясь, насаживаясь, чувствовал внутри себя каждый миллиметр Куними, а на своем члене — его жесткие пальцы, которые продолжали исступленно дрочить, и Мизогучи метался, пока оргазм — сокрушительный, словно лавина, — собирался внутри него, катился валом вдоль позвоночника…

Куними с криком толкнулся — слишком глубоко, до предела, и забился, содрогаясь в оргазме, и Мизогучи забился вместе с ним, кончая в сжатый кулак. А Куними все содрогался, а потом тяжело навалился на спину, крепко обнимая и размазывая сперму Мизогучи по животу и паху.

Когда Куними пошевелился, горло перехватило от боли в заднем проходе, и Мизогучи зашипел, кусая губы. Куними тут же отстранился, но Мизогучи не дал ему двинуться дальше — крепко ухватил за руку и удержал. Боль отступила, размылась.

Господи, как же хорошо.

— Как хорошо, — зашептал он, переворачиваясь на бок, притягивая к себе Куними и чувствуя, как его руки смыкаются на талии.

 

Неудержимо клонило в сон, но Мизогучи еще видел, как Куними стягивает с себя презерватив и завязывает узлом. Когда он снова притиснулся ближе и обнял, Мизогучи охватила дрема. По саднящему заднему проходу скользнули пальцы, Мизогучи задрожал, но пальцы просто ласкали кожу вокруг, и глаза сами закрылись. Хорошо бы в следующий раз презерватива. 

***

Сквозь дремоту проступило легкое возбуждение. Мизогучи плыл в вязком тумане полусна-полуяви, а член обхватывало горячее и влажное. Куними брал у него в рот глубоко, неторопливо и невесомо ласкал яички, и Мизогучи тихо постанывал. Скользкие пальцы нащупали еще саднящее отверстие, и Мизогучи развел ноги. Открывать глаза по-прежнему не хотелось, просыпаться до конца — тоже, и он расслабился, чувствуя, как палец трогает колечко мышц.

Когда Куними выпустил член из рта, он влажно шлепнул по животу, и Мизогучи недовольно заворчал.

— Какой же вы, — зашептал Куними, и Мизогучи сонно дернул плечом. — Какой же вы, господи.

Он улегся сверху, и пряное возбуждение, стекающее по члену к промежности, накрыло с головой. В задний проход толкнулся член, и Мизогучи только задышал чаще, когда Куними легко вставил ему.

— Какой, — пробормотал Мизогучи. Язык едва слушался. — Уставший?

— Уставший, — зашептал Куними, — расслабленный, затраханный.

Он задвигался, и Мизогучи потянулся к нему слепо, наощупь. По губам скользнули теплые губы, а через миг они с Куними уже целовались, лаская друг друга языками. 

Куними задвигался, когда воздух в легких закончился, потом подхватил Мизогучи под колени, закинул ноги себе на плечи и загнул, нависая, вталкиваясь еще глубже. Размеренные толчки словно убаюкивали, Куними не торопился — взял ровный темп, и от каждого движения по коже рассыпались мурашки.

Минуты текли, Куними задвигался резче, быстрее, и Мизогучи положил руку себе на член, лаская головку. Мышцы болели, натертую кожу саднило, но Мизогучи, то и дело выныривая из дремы, прошитой вспышками возбуждения и удовольствия, хотел, чтобы Куними не останавливался.

Оргазм накатил тоже какой-то сонный и уютный, исподволь, щекоча промежность и затапливая удовольствием. Куними глухо застонал, а задний проход вдруг наполнился теплом. Сперма потекла наружу, пощипывая кожу, и Мизогучи кончил — длинно, но мало, роняя брызги на живот Куними.

Тот какое-то время лежал, опираясь на локти, а потом тяжело опустился на Мизогучи и затих. Мизогучи чувствовал, как колотится его сердце. 

— Мало, — вдруг прошептал Куними, — мне все время мало. — Мизогучи ласково провел ему по волосам, поцеловал в плечо, солоноватое от пота, и крепко обнял.

— Обращайся в любое время, — тихо хмыкнул он, и Куними сдавленно засмеялся.

— Люблю вас.

— Ммм, — Мизогучи потерся носом Куними о плечо, перевернулся на бок и прикрыл глаза.

Стоило бы встать, сходить в душ, приоткрыть немного окно, но не хотелось даже двигаться. Куними дышал в шею, лениво перебирал пальцами по затылку, и с ним было хорошо и уютно. Так что Мизогучи ограничился тем, что стащил с тумбочки упаковку влажных салфеток, вытер сначала себя, затем уже почти отрубившегося Куними, и натянул на них обоих одеяло.

***

Когда Мизогучи проснулся снова, за окном серело утро. Куними все еще спал, подмяв под себя подушку и закутавшись в одеяло, но стоило выскользнуть из постели, как он сонно заворчал и приоткрыл глаза, отчаянно щурясь.

— Спи, рано еще, — Мизогучи потрепал его по волосам и поднялся, чуть поморщившись: в заднице после вчерашнего еще немного тянуло и пощипывало. Зато в голове было кристально чисто, а на душе — тепло.

Он включил горячую воду и залез под душ, смывая с себя сперму, пот и запахи ушедшей ночи. Упругие струи барабанили по плечам и спине, и Мизогучи снова ощутил себя подростком: тело, все еще чувствительное, отзывалось на касания воды приятной дрожью, в голове мелькали картинки вчерашнего секса. 

“Мне все время мало”, — сказал тогда Куними.

Мизогучи запрокинул голову, машинально продолжая водить по коже мочалкой. Ему тоже было мало. Из-за плотных графиков они с Куними встречались гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы — и чем обоим было нужно.

Обхватив ладонью член, Мизогучи сделал несколько движений рукой, но только вздохнул и разжал пальцы. Не то.

Наскоро домывшись, он закрутил воду, вытерся и уже брился, когда за спиной хлопнула дверь. В зеркале отразился взъерошенный, все еще чуть сонный Куними.

— Разбудил?

— Не, — Куними потер глаза, подошел к Мизогучи и обнял, уткнулся носом в затылок. От него едва уловимо тянуло пряным животным запахом, от которого потяжелело в паху. Член, чуть опавший, снова начал наливаться кровью, повязанное на бедрах полотенце встопорщилось.

— М-м-м… — пробормотал Куними, водя губами по плечу. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — согласился Мизогучи, отвел бритву от лица, чтобы не порезаться — но Куними вдруг перехватил его руку и осторожно вынул бритву из пальцев.

Посмотрел на Мизогучи через зеркало, глубоко и внимательно, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения.

Мизогучи сглотнул, глядя в темные глаза, в которых не было больше никакой сонливости. Медленно кивнул, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника пробирает дрожью и поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

Куними развернул его лицом к себе, чуть подтолкнул, так, что край раковины уперся в задницу. Облизнул губы и попросил каким-то не своим, чуть ломким голосом:

— Голову… откиньте назад.

Лезвие бритвы коснулось щеки, и Мизогучи вздрогнул. Куними тут же напрягся, чуть отвел руку. Успокаивающе огладил плечо.

— Я вас не пораню.

Мизогучи уверен был, что не поранит. 

Он схватился за раковину, боясь потерять опору. От ощущения полной, безграничной открытости, кружилась голова, и когда Куними снова прижал бритву к щеке и повел ей, с нажимом, до подбородка и ниже, по открытому, подставленному горлу — Мизогучи едва не застонал.

Лицо Куними было совсем близко — такое сосредоточенное, будто тот сдавал важный экзамен. Он закусил губу, свел брови к переносице, но уголки рта чуть подрагивали, а зрачок расплывался по радужке, делая ее из темной — чернильно-черной. Свободной рукой Куними так и продолжал поглаживать Мизогучи по плечу, и от его пальцев по всему телу разбегались волны мурашек.

— Черт… — бормотал Куними, короткими точными движениями собирая со щеки и горла остатки пены. — Вы бы видели себя… черт…

Он говорил отрывистыми, короткими фразами, часто дыша, и Мизогучи явственно видел выступившую у него на лбу испарину, и чувствовал, как пальцы все сильнее сдавливают плечо. Хотелось поднять руку, разгладить складку на переносице, очертить напряженную линию губ, но Мизогучи стоял, весь напрягшись, и старался не шевелиться лишний раз, пока четыре тонких, острых лезвия скользят по горлу.

Никогда в Мизогучи не было особой тяги к экстриму, да и не делали они сейчас ничего по-настоящему опасного — но возбуждение в крови мешалось с адреналином и острой, жгучей нежностью, от которой болело в груди, а важные, нужные, искренние слова так и подкатывали, рвались с языка.

Но ничего сказать Куними не дал. Отбросив бритву в сторону, он подался вперед, прильнул губами к его губам, обхватил обеими ладонями шею, чуть надавил на ямку между ключиц, и Мизогучи подбросило. Он застонал Куними в рот, запустил пальцы в гладкие жесткие волосы, сжал затылок, обнимая Куними еще сильнее, жадно, нетерпеливо целуя.

Напряжение лопнуло, растеклось жаром под кожей, горячей пульсацией отдалось в члене, таком чувствительном, что мягкое полотенце почти царапало головку.

Мизогучи неловко нашарил узел на бедре, распустил, и оно скользнуло к ногам — а следом Куними резко отстранился, опустился на колени и вобрал отяжелевший член в рот.

— Боже…

Куними двигал головой, почти полностью втягивая член в жаркую, влажную тесноту. Язык проходился по чувствительной головке, ласкал уздечку, и Мизогучи едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать вбиваться в податливый рот — но Куними сам дернул его на себя, посмотрел снизу вверх, тяжелым, затягивающим взглядом. Его пальцы погладили яички, скользнули дальше, к отверстию, нырнули в него, безошибочно нащупывая чувствительную точку простаты, от прикосновения к которой Мизогучи почти заорал, вцепившись в раковину: колени едва не подломились.

Не помня себя, он задвигал бедрами, быстро, резко, сходя с ума от того, как член ходит во рту Куними и как тот одновременно трахает его пальцами.

Мизогучи кончил с низким сиплым стоном, больше похожим на вопль, едва не теряя сознание, и не упал только потому, что Куними придержал его за бедра. И скорее просто понял, чем увидел, как Куними, сглотнув сперму, коротко, отрывисто подрочил, кончая — а потом они вместе так обессиленно и осели на пол ванной комнаты.

Чуть придя в себя, Мизогучи обхватил Куними за плечи, притянул к себе, поцеловал — на этот раз медленно и осторожно. Послеоргазменная дрожь понемногу затихала, ей на смену приходила нежность — всеобъемлющая, затапливающая до кончиков пальцев. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Мизогучи, водя пальцем по лицу Куними, мелко целуя его в губы и щеки. — Я так тебя люблю… — говорил он, а Куними ерошил ему волосы, притягивал к себе и улыбался — мягко, расслабленно, искренне, и эхом отвечал:

— Да. Да. Я тоже.

***

— Угу, угу, — бубнил Куними, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом и то и дело закатывая глаза. — Да, мам, конфеты очень вкусные, Киндаичи-сан сказала большое спасибо, можно я уже пойду?

Мизогучи покачал головой и сдвинул брови в притворном осуждении, но Куними только отмахнулся.

— С новым годом, — наконец сказал он, выслушал еще один возбужденный поток слов, засмеялся, фыркнул: — ну вы уж постарайтесь не сжечь дом, я еще позвоню, ага, — попрощался и повесил трубку.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да, — Куними кинул телефон на диван и сел сам. — Мама переживает, что перепутала коробки и передала для мамы Киндаичи не зеленую, а синюю. Но я уже подарил, какие были. А еще отец решил запустить салют сразу после полуночи, и она очень волнуется, что что-то пойдет не так. Может, нам с вами тоже что-нибудь запустить?

— Разве что бумажные самолетики, — развел руками Мизогучи. — Но мы можем погулять и посмотреть на фейерверки. Друзья-то не обидятся, что ты сбежал?

— Нет, я сказал Киндаичи, что хочу встретить новый год с близким человеком и сделал загадочное лицо, — Куними привалился боком к Мизогучи и погладил его по запястью. — А ваши?

Мизогучи пожал плечами. Новый год он обычно встречал с университетскими друзьями. Они собирались с утра, готовили, потом шли в храм, а оттуда — на какой-нибудь каунтдаун. У Куними, в целом, была похожая программа, только он еще забегал к родителям и поздравлял семейство Киндаичи отдельно. Мизогучи веселился, но ловил себя на мысли, что отчаянно скучает. И новогоднюю ночь лучше бы провел с Куними, в маленькой квартирке. Говорить, правда, об этом не стал — пусть гуляет с друзьями, он и так почти все свое свободное время проводил с Мизогучи. Но когда в половине десятого упало сообщение: “Хочу бросить все и уйти к вам”, то не колебался ни минуты:

“Тогда жду тебя у себя”. До дома он добрался в какое-то рекордное время. Запыхавшийся Куними появился через пять минут после. Мизогучи взял его прямо в прихожей — горячего внутри, тяжело дышащего. Просто задрал куртку и приспустил штаны, вжал в стену, обнимая за живот и лаская член. И кончил почти сразу, не сделав и пяти толчков, целовал гладкую шею, торопливо додрачивал Куними, слушая, как он всхлипывает, млея от того, как сжимается вокруг члена. От счастья кружилась голова.

 

Стрелки подбирались к половине двенадцатого ночи. Заканчивалось тридцать первое декабря, заканчивался год — выматывающий, особенно под конец, но все-таки очень хороший.

На улицах уже вовсю пускали фейерверки, смеялись люди, отсчитывая последние минуты, лилась музыка, но в тишине квартиры, погруженной в мягкий полумрак, тоже было очень хорошо. 

Куними поцеловал Мизогучи и потянулся к своему подарку, который так и не успел распечатать, потому что позвонила мама. Развернул оберточную бумагу, скользнул взглядом по ярким прямоугольникам из тисненого золотом пластика — и на лице промелькнуло сначала недоверие, потом удивление, и затем — радость. Три билета.

— Мизогучи-сенсей, признайтесь, кого вы убили, — наконец спросил он, вертя в руках билеты на концерт Садо Ютаки. — Их же все раскупили. Тем более пятый сектор…

— Повезло, — улыбнулся Мизогучи.

Он умолчал о том, что ради этого пришлось каждый день не по одному разу мониторить официальный сайт дирижера и время от времени наведываться к перекупщикам, потому что билеты действительно разобрали еще в первую неделю, которую они прохлопали: оба готовились к сложным чемпионатам и едва помнили о том, что нужно есть и спать. Пришлось заплатить втридорога, — но Мизогучи ни секунды не жалел ни о потраченном времени, ни о деньгах.

Лицо Куними, радость, предвкушение зрелища — стоили для Мизогучи целого мира.

Он развернул свой подарок. Сначала в глаза бросились упаковки печенья в виде панд, несколько наборов его любимого чая, затем — парные чашки. А внизу, на дне коробки — внушительная толстая книга с логотипом Азиатской Конфедерации Волейбола на обложке.

Мизогучи осторожно вынул ее из коробки, положил на колени, пробежался пальцами по корешку. Первое издание огромного труда по истории и анализу японского волейбола, включая школьный, студенческий и международный, он искал его несколько лет, но никак не мог купить.

— Где ты ее достал?

Куними лукаво улыбнулся.

— Сувенир из Токио. Откройте, там кое-кто передает вам привет.

Заинтересовавшись, Мизогучи поднял обложку, пробежался глазами по форзацу, и сердце застучало — там, аккуратными убористыми иероглифами, Морита Джунго передавал привет Мизогучи Садаюки и желал продолжать растить чемпионов.

Мизогучи поднял глаза. Куними смотрел на него и довольно улыбался.

— Повезло, — сказал он. — Он был на нашей игре с Ниттайдаем осенью.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Мизогучи.

— Вы же пойдете со мной? — Мизогучи отложил книгу и охнул, когда Куними навалился сверху.

— Я думал, ты хотел с родителями, — Мизогучи погладил Куними по спине, укладываясь под ним поудобнее.

Тот смешно наморщил нос:

— Хочется с вами.

— Но…

— И маму возьмем. Отец-то все равно не большой любитель классики, он каждый раз ходит, потому что мама уговаривает. А с ним можно будет как-нибудь на бейсбол...

Мизогучи застыл, перебирая Куними волосы на затылке. Теплая тяжесть умиротворяла, впереди был новый год, в котором им снова будет хорошо друг с другом. В котором у них общие вкусы на кучу вещей вроде музыки и одежды, одинаковые взгляды на политику и тренировочный процесс, они болели и, кажется, будут болеть за одну и ту же бейсбольную команду…

Куними не мог не понимать, что это все означает. И теперь ждал ответа. Мизогучи знал, что он принял бы любой — решив сам, он давал возможность выбора. Это в Куними Мизогучи тоже любил. Осталось понять, чего же хочется самому.

— Договорились, — ответил он, обнимая Куними, чувствуя, как тот расслабляется и тепло дышит в шею.


End file.
